Mixed-payload aeronautic excursions frequently carry different classes of payload in different sections or components of aircraft. Where sapient payload is combined with associated non-sapient payload, a section for the latter may be left with excess capacity, which could be used to store additional non-sapient payload. However, this excess capacity is difficult to predict and existing systems for such estimation are inaccurate.